dcsuperherogirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Lena Luthor (G1)
Lena Luthor is a recurring character in the DC Super Hero Girls web series and one of the main villains in the film DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games. She is a former IT girl at Super Hero High School, replacing Barbara Gordon and the creator of the Kryptomites. Appearance Lena is a young girl with green eyes, peach skin and orange-blond hair (which is later shown to be a wig, since the chemicals she worked with burned her hair off). She wears a large set of glasses (as her civilian disguise), a necklace featuring a Brainiac logo, a green top and a purple t-shirt underneath. She also wears some blue skinny jeans and a pair of purple flats. She also owns a mech suit. Depiction in the web series She is voiced by Romi Dames in the English version. Season three In Batnapped, Lena appears bringing copper wiring to Doc Magnus at the Super Hero High garage before admiring Supergirl's jet and wiping off some dirt from it. She introduces herself to Supergirl as the school's new IT girl and shakes her hand before Supergirl leaves in the jet to rescue Batgirl. In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 1, Lena appears using the dirt from Supergirl's jet to create a green Kryptomite in an abandoned LexCorp warehouse. When Supergirl, Wonder Woman, and Batgirl visit the warehouse to inform her that her office at the school was accidentally destroyed, Lena reacts insincerely well to the news. Upon returning to her lab, she sees the damage done to it by the Kryptomite. In Tales From the Kryptomites Part 2, Lena makes a cameo appearance taking a red Kryptomite out of a machine in her lab before turning on another device. In the film Intergalactic Games, Lena Thurol (an anagram of Luthor) reprograms Platinum, a robot she was tasked to destroy as her into her minion and arranges for the Female Furies to compete in the titular event, manipulating them into sneaking past school security to obtaining the responsometer. After obtaining it, she gives it to Platinum while creating a Kryptomite army. During the final event of the Games, Lena and her minions invade the stadium with mech suits with the goal to rid the world of supers, blaming them for attracting attacks by supervillains. They battle Super Hero High students with the assistance of Blackfire. When Lena manages to disable Supergirl with kryptonite, Platinum betrays her, having learned compassion through the responsometer, enabling Wonder Woman to defeat her by destroying her suit and saving her from falling off the school. As she is sent away to Belle Reve in a Metropolis SCU truck, her master Brainiac betrays her by throwing the truck into a lake. Big Barda later rescues her and asks her for Brainiac's weakness, but she refuses. Season four In Tamaranean Dance Club Part 2, Aliki mentions Lena when she robs her old warehouse with Margot, saying that she won't need any of the things they are stealing while she is in prison. Season five In Anti-Hall Monitor Part 2, Hawkgirl briefly hypothesizes that Lena may be back as she wonders why Super Hero High is mysteriously empty. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Villains Category:Main Antagonists